A Lost Family
by girlgirl
Summary: Miley goes to the mall with Lilly and Oliver but come to find out that the dad and Jackson are lost.
1. Chapter 1

Miley was getting ready to go to the mall with Lilly on a Saturday morning. She came down from her room to find that the kitchen and the living room was empty.

"Jackson" Miley called out. No one answered.

"Dad" Miley called out again. Still no answer.

She decided to go check in their rooms.

She went up to her dad's room and opened the door. She once again called out, "Dad, are you here?" She waited about a minute for an answer. After a minute she closed the door and went on to Jackson's room.

She opened the door and called out, "Jackson, are you in here?" She knew that he always wanted money so Miley went to her room and into her piggy bank. She grabbed out 50 dollars and went back to Jackson's room. She called out again. "Jackson, I have 50 dollars and if you want it you have to come out here right now!" She waited for a little while until the doorbell rang.

She went to the door and saw that Lilly and Oliver were at the door. She told Lilly and Oliver that she couldn't find her dad or Jackson anywhere in the house.

Lilly asked Miley if she tried getting Jackson's attention with money. Miley told Lilly that she already tried getting him out of his room with a bribe of 50 dollars. It didn't work and Miley was starting to get worried about Jackson and her dad. They left for mall even though Miley was worried to death about her missing dad and Jackson. She never wanted Jackson in her life, but now that he is gone she realized how much she misses Jackson, also known as the dateless teenager.

At the mall she couldn't stop thinking about where her dad and Jackson were. So she reached into her bag and grabbed out her cell phone. She went into her contacts list and searched for her dad's number. She pressed send and waited for him to answer. Her dad didn't answer and it went straight to voicemail. She hung up the phone and searched for Jackson's number. She pressed send and waited for him to pick up. She got sent straight to voicemail also. She decided to call the police because her brother and dad were missing.

Police: Hello, you reached Malibu Police Department. How may I assist you?

Miley: My name is Miley Stewart and my dad and brother are missing.

Police: Can you please give us your dad's and brother's name.

Miley: My dad's name is Robby Ray Stewart and my brother's name is Jackson Stewart.

Police: Can you tell us where you last seen them?

Miley: I last saw them when I went to sleep last night. When I woke up this morning they weren't in the house and they didn't answer their phones.

Police: We will send a message to all of the police departments in Malibu.

Miley: Thank you very much.

Police: Remember if you find them call us back.

Miley: Don't worry, I will.

Miley hung up the phone and prayed that the police would find her dad and brother. While she was shopping she couldn't stop thinking about her father and Jackson.

She was really worried because she had to go to a concert tonight and her dad had to drive her to the concert and then the after party. But more she was worried because she didn't want to live by herself and when Lilly gave her the option to live over at her house Miley told her that she must be crazy because she grew up in that house. Lilly told Miley that it was the best thing that she could think of at such a short notice.


	2. Chapter 2

When Miley, Lilly, and Oliver were by Macy's Lilly and Oliver purposely went into Macy's and by where Johnny Collins was. Lilly and Oliver started talking to Johnny and Miley was staring into her dreamy little world. Johnny looked behind Lilly and Oliver and saw that Miley was staring a Johnny and was speechless.

"Hey Miley." Johnny said.

"What are you doing here?" He said again.

Miley started ranting on about how she was shopping for her younger cousin.

Lilly and Oliver said," Miley, Miley, Miley!"

Johnny started to look at Miley in a weird way.

Lilly and Oliver said to Miley at once, "Why don't you just tell Johnny that you are Hannah Montana?"

Miley said, "I can't tell him because he'll only like me and want to be my girlfriend because I'm Hannah Montana."

Lilly said, "Hey Miley maybe he likes Miley Stewart and Hannah Montana?"

Miley responded, "Yeah right. Maybe after he finds out that I'm Hannah Montana then he'll only be my girlfriend just for the popularity and the fans. He'll only like me for Hannah Montana."

Miley started thinking about telling Johnny that she was Hannah Montana.

She started staring into mid air. She started talking to herself. Johnny, Lilly and Oliver looked at Miley in a weird way and Johnny was starting to think that Miley was crazy.

After Johnny left Lilly and Oliver got Miley's attention and asked Miley was she was thinking about. Miley told them that she may tell Johnny that she was Hannah Montana. She was sure about this decision.

Miley started yelling Johnny's name and running out of the store. Johnny turned around and when Miley reached him she was out of breath.

Miley said, "Johnny, I have a confession to make."

Johnny asked, "Miley, what is it?"

Miley pulled him over to the side and said, "Do you still love Hannah Montana?"

Johnny said, "Yeah of course why?"

Miley told him, "I'm Hannah Montana that's why!"

Johnny said, "Yeah. Right. How do I know that you're the real Hannah Montana or just making it up?"

Miley said, "Johnny come to a Hannah Montana concert and you'll see that I'm not there but Oliver and Lilly are."

"You can even ask Oliver or Lilly." Miley said.

When Miley got home Miley started to write in her diary.

Sunday, June 23, 2006

Dear Diary,

Today was a very sad day. I was going to go shopping with Lilly and Oliver after they called me. I went downstairs to tell and my dad that I was going to go the mall with Lilly and Oliver. I couldn't find my dad anywhere downstairs so I went up to his room and called him. I couldn't find him in his room so I went to find Jackson.

But before I went to find Jackson, I went to my room and grabbed a 50 dollar bill from my piggy bank. Then I went to his room. I called out, "Jackson, I have 50 dollars. Come out if you want it!" I always knew that Jackson money so she tried to bribe him. If Jackson came out I would give him his 50 dollars and ask him where dad went.

Jackson never came out when Lilly and Oliver rang the doorbell. I invited them to come in and sit on the couch. I told them that I couldn't find my dad or Jackson anywhere. We went to the mall and I called Jackson and dad. After that I called the police because nobody answered their phone. I was starting to worry about my dad and Jackson so I went shopping with Lilly and Oliver. I am sitting in my room on my bed and dad and Jackson are still missing. I really miss Jackson and my dad. I hope the police find them and bring them home.

I have a Hannah Montana concert tonight so Lilly's mom is taking to the concert. She's bringing Oliver along with me and Lilly.

I hope I have a great night.

I have to go. I gotta go and change into my costume. Lilly's mom is coming in about an hour with Lola and Oliver.

Hannah Montana

Miley Stewart

After the concert

Dear Diary,

I came home about 12.30. Dad and Jackson still haven't turned up yet. I came home late because I stayed at Lilly's house until 12.00 and the concert ended at 8.00. Had fun at her house.

Still worried about Dad and Jackson.

Hannah Montana

Miley Stewart

Monday, June 24, 2006

No school today. It is now 9.45. I left my phone on just in case the police, Jackson or my dad called. My phone woke me up at 9.30. Lilly and Oliver woke me up at 9.30 and started to 3-way call.

I told them that my dad and Jackson still hadn't called or showed up around the house. I called the Malibu Police and asked if anything new information has come up about her dad and Jackson.

I really miss them a lot.

Hannah Montana

Miley Stewart


	3. Chapter 3

This is Miley's conservation with the Malibu police Department.

Police: Malibu Police Department, how I may I help you?

Miley: this is Miley Stewart again from yesterday.

Police: Oh, hi Miley.

Miley: Is there any new information about my dad or brother Jackson.

Police: Not yet but we'll call you when we get any new information.

Miley: thank you.

Police: Bye Miley

Miley: Bye.

Miley tells Oliver and Lilly to come over to her house so that she can talk to them.

Lilly and Oliver come over to her house in about ten minutes and she tells them that she is worried about her dad and Jackson.

Miley grabs three juices from the fridge and puts them on the counter. She starts talking to them and reaches for a bowl in the cabinet and grabs a bag of chips left on the counter. She tells them about how she thinks that her dad and Jackson died or that they were murdered.

Oliver suggests that maybe they are taking a vacation somewhere out of Malibu and just didn't want you to know about it. Miley thinks that Oliver's idea is the best idea out of all of them. Miley goes to the other side of the counter and hugs Oliver.

"Thanks Oliver!" Miley said.

Oliver stares off into space thinking about Oliver marrying Miley and being Hannah Montana's husband. Miley gets his attention again by slapping Oliver. Oliver tells Miley about what he was dreaming about and Miley said, "In your dreams Oliver!"

Lilly said, "Eh, Miley you never know. You may just end up with him."

Lilly got off of her seat and moved closer to Miley. She whispered into Miley's ear saying, "When are you going to tell Oliver that you like him?" Not right now, maybe later Miley said.

When Oliver hears something about him he butts in and asks, "What are you guys talking about?" Lilly and Miley make up something. They say that they are wondering if they should tell Amber and Ashley that Miley is Hannah Montana. Oliver says that maybe they should because they probably wouldn't believe them anyway. Lilly then tells Oliver to go and sit on the couch because Miley and Lilly were going to have a little girl talk. Oliver says, "Fine" and he goes to the couch and sits down on it. He turns on the TV and watches the news just in case anything turned up about Miley's dad or Jackson.

Miley and Lilly were talking to each other about Oliver when all of a sudden Oliver screamed.

"Miley, there's Jackson and your dad!" Oliver yelled. Miley couldn't believe it. Miley's dad was talking to a TV reporter about how he misses his home but loves his new house, his only son and how he is never going back to his old house in Malibu again. She quickly sat on the couch next to Oliver and on the screen it said that he and Jackson were located in Idaho. Miley couldn't believe it. Her own dad was leaving her and the house for another house in Idaho. Plus he didn't have a little girl to look after anymore.

Miley called her dad again and his phone rang while he was doing the speech but he didn't answer it because he didn't want to talk to Miley. Miley asked Oliver if she could borrow his phone. He let her use it and she quickly dialed her dad's number. He answered the phone and Miley made like she was Hannah Montana. She started talking in her Hannah Montana voice and her dad didn't notice that it was Miley. She asked her dad how he could leave his only daughter and a house alone in Malibu to go live in a house in Idaho. Her dad hung up fast and she felt like she wasn't Miley Stewart anymore. There was no use to living a double life anymore so she decided to become a full-time Hannah Montana and Lilly and Oliver were her two best friends who helped her and went to every concert no matter what. One morning Jackson and his dad was watching TV in Idaho when his dad turned to the news section. It was a special report about Hannah Montana. The TV reporter said that Hannah Montana revealed her deepest secret. Jackson and his dad were stunned because Miley always told them that she never wanted anyone to know her little secret.

The TV reporter and Hannah's conservation went something like this:

Reporter: Good Morning Hannah Montana

Hannah: Good Morning Henry

Reporter: Why do you want to tell everyone your secret

Hannah: I guess that maybe that time has come to let everyone know that Hannah Montana is not a full-time Hannah Montana but when on stage and in interviews she is Hannah Montana but at home I am Miley Stewart.

Reporter: Now that everyone knows are you still going to be living a double life?

Hannah: No, I decided to become a full-time Hannah Montana and my two friends that will help me Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken.

The camera faced them and they were waving to the camera in a shy kind of way.

Tuesday, June 25, 2006

Dear Diary,

Today I told the whole world my secret and I hope that it doesn't change anything about my life style. I found my dad and brother today so I have to call the police and tell them I found them. I am so mad that my dad or brother didn't tell me anything about them living in a new house or them moving out of our Malibu house. The Malibu house is all to myself and the two empty rooms will be used for Lilly and Oliver whenever they want to come over my house and sleep. I saw dad and Jackson on TV and they were spotted in Idaho. I hope that things turn out great for them.

I am now a full Hannah Montana and not Miley Stewart anymore. Oliver and Lilly can still call me Miley, and I'll still have brown hair except when I am on stage performing. Now Lilly doesn't have to go by Lola anymore but by Lilly and she doesn't have to wear a wig anymore. Hold on somebody's at the door. That was Oliver and Lilly at the door. They came to help move all of the stuff from my dad's room and Jackson's room to have a garage sale. We are going to use the money that we earned to buy them new supplies for their new rooms. I really think that they will like it.

Hannah Montana


End file.
